You Are My Superstar
by Mitako hinaru
Summary: Ino, yang meratapi nasibnya sambil melihat bintang yang cerah tapi Ia sambil menangis ditemani oleh sakura sahabat setia dari konoha, tisu dan juga HPnya dan ratapan tangisnya juga.. Apa yang menyebabkan Ino menangis dan menangis menjadi jadi...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**You Are My Superstar**

**.**

**Pairing : Shikamaru, Ino, Sai dan Temari **

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, Hurt/comfrot **

**Warning : Alur cerita yang amburadul, cerita yang agak **

**Aneh, typos, Ooc dan banyaklah **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback...**

"Ino.."

"Kenapa Sai?"Tanya Ino dengan heran

"I-Ino, bisakah kita mengakhiri hubungan kita..."

"Ke-kenapa S-Sa-Sai?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak bisa menemani atau menyayangimu lagi dan aku juga sudah mempunyai penggantimu..."

"Si-siapa?"

"Kau beneran mau tau hmm...?" tanyanya balik

"Konan?"

"Ternyata dugaanmu benar" katanya sambil menunduk kebawah

"Ja-jadi kau... sduah jadian dengannya sudah berapa lama!?" Tanyanya dengan penuh penasaran dan kecewa

"2 hari yang lalu" jawabnya parau

"APA!? Baik kita putus, aku sadar kalau kau memang seorang playboy yang tidak tau diri" kata Ino dan berlari meninggalkan Sai sendirian.

Seorang lelaki yang ditingalinya hanya terdiam...

**END FLASHBACK**

Itulah yang dirasakan Ino pada saat iya mengingat kejadia itu dan Ino hanya menangis dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pahanya...

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Ino, bukanlah sakit yang tertinggal begitu saja tapi sakit yang mendalam yang dirasakan olehnya. Dan, hanya Sakua teman satu apartemennya yanh menemaninya menangis

"Ino.. ayolah jangan menangis gue tau kalo sakit yang lu rasain itu sakit banget gue juga pernah ngalamin ko... lagi pula lupain aja masa lalu lo..." kata sakura yang membujuknya agar tidak menangis

"Apa? Lu hilang lupain Sak? Gila ya? Itu hal yang gila! Gue tau gue harus lupain.. tapi ga gini caranya lupain begitu aja!" kata Ino setengah berteriak dengan isakannya

"Ya gue tau tapi lu mau ga ngegantiin Sai yang udah nyakitin lu karena jadian sama cewe gajelas gitu? Kalo ga mau ya udah.. berarti lu masih pengen ngenyakitin hati lo" sakura yang mencoba menahan amarahnya

"bener juga sih kata lu Sak, gue juga pengen lupain seorang Sai di hati gue tapi gimana caranya..?"

Tanya Ino yang berusaha untuk menyudahi tangisannya

"Ya, lu harus lupain rasa suka lu yang pernah ditumpahin die ke lo dan gue tau lu cuman jadi pelarian die doang.."

"begitu ya sak.. makasih ya solusinya" Kata Ino yang tersenyum kecil

Dan melanjutkkan aktivitas mereka dan menuju ke meja yang berisi tumpukan kertas-kertas skripsi kuliah mereka yang jurusannya berbeda. Ino mengambil jurusan komunikasi (photography) sedangkan sakura mengambil jurusan kedoteran (dokter anak)

2 Jam kemudian (22.00 waktu Jerman)

"Haaaahh akhirnya selesai juga skripsi kita ya Ino?"

"ya guejuga sudah lelah mengerjakannya, enggak sabar nih udah mau lulus" kata Ino sembari mengambil air putih

"hmm... Iya juga ya... dan lagi pula gue mau pulang ke Konoha indu gue sama Orang tua sekaligus temen-temen gue yang disana" kata sakura sambil tersenyum

"Ehem! Termasuk Sasuke kan?" kata Ino sambil sengiran

"Ahhh.. apaan sih lu" sambil nyembunyiin semburat rona merah

"hahaha cie cie... hahahaha"

"lu juga, sama Shikamaru kan? Oiya nginget itu, gue dapet kabar kalo sekarang Shikamaru jadian sama Temari"

"hah? Serius lo?" tanya Ino sambil menunjukan wajah kecewa

"ya begitulah No, gue juga baru denger dan-"

'You are my friend and my best friend in my worl and-'

"moshi-moshi?"

"Ino, masih ingat denganku?"

"siapa?"

"hn... ternyata kau lupa denganku 'mendokusai'" kata orang yang mengeluarkan suara itu

"hah? Shikamaru?Darimana kau mendapat telepon gue ?"

"hn.. siapa dulu kalo ga dari..."

"sakura?"

"ya..." "dia tidak memberitahukanku.. kenapa kau tidak bilang lewat twitter gue aja!" kata Ino bungkam

"mendokusai, lagipula gue males lewat twitter yang ada ga dijawab" "hahahh gue bau inget lagi pula gue males jawab Dm dari lo gara-gara lu kan udah jadian dam Temari?" kata Ino mencoba tersenyum

"Temari? Ayolah itu hanya gosip semata lagi pula aku tak suka dengannya"

"hahah jangan pura-pura sama gue dan oiya udah ya telponannya gue sibuk nih Jaanee Shikamaru-kun"

"ta-" –PIP-

"hh... sudah kuduga dia mencoba berbohong" kata Ino sambil merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur

"Ino-ino, lagupula emang bener kata Shikamaru dia emang gamau tapi dia dipaksa sam managernya lagi pula kan mangernya itu suka memaksakan kehendak"

"haaah.? Iya juga ya udahlah kita tidur aja besok pagikan kita kerja

**Jam 06.00 waktu Jerman **

Ino dan Sakura sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Kafe dan pergi ke apartemen untuk mengganti baju dan bergegas menuju tempat kuliah mereka

Di Kafe... (Jam 07.00)

"Pagi semuaaa..." sapa boss mereka, Neji, Hyuga Neji

"pagiii..."

"Ino, sakura kalian 1 tahun lagi akan ke Konoha ya?" tanya Neji sang pemilik Kafe

"Iya, Neji-san" kata mereka serempak

"hmm... ya sudah lanjutin kegiatan kalian ya"

"ya, Sir"

Dan mereka akhirnya bekerja dan jam 09.00...

'KRINGG' suara bel masuk pintu pun berdenting dan terbuka

"Inoo... tolong layani tamu itu.." kata seorang kasir memerintah

Dan Ino bergegas menuju meja itu

"Apa yang bisa saya ban-, Shikamaru kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Ino sedikit berbisik

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

A/N: Hahhh akhirya ceritanya masih To be contined..

Oiya, saya author pemula alias author baru ya.. jadi maaf kalo ceritanya amburadul XD

Penasaran ya? hehhehe cerita gaje ini masih to be continued ya.. mohon dimaklumi kaena author yang mebuat cerita ini sedang sibuk (cieilahh) *dimarahin readers*

Dan maap yang sebesar besarnya ya kalo fic gaje ini masih berlanjut..

Dan oke.. ampai sini dulu cuhatan bisa dibilang kearah catetan diary tau bacotan Mitako si autr yang membuat fic ane ini ya haahha

Mohon Review nih biar bisa lanjutin ceritanya hehehehhe

Oke oke? Mohon ya reviewnya mau kritik saran atau apa kek biar bisa lanjut (min. 10) hehehe nanti bakal dibales deh *dengan puppy Ice*

Arigatou ya! Bagi yang sudah read dan review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary :

'KRINGG' suara bell piintu pun berdenting dn terbuka

"Inoo.. Tolong layani tamu itu.."Kata seorang kasir memerintah

Dan Ino bergegas menuju meja tamu itu

"Ada yang bisa saya ban-, Shikamaru?Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Ino sambil berbisik

.

.

.

You Are My Superstar

Pairing : Shikamaru, Ino

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Cuma minjem pemainnya)

Genre : Romance, Friendship,Hurt/Comfrot

Warning : Alur ceritanya berantakan, typos, OOC, agak aneh,

Banyaklah.

KALO GA SUKA GA USAH BACA

.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk nongkrong dan memesan sesuatulah... Itu saja ditanya mendokusai." kata Shikamaru agak bosan

"bukan itu maksud gue Shika, tapi maksud gue lu kenapa ke Jerman?Dan kenapa ga kasih tau ke gue?" tanya Ino terus terang

" ohh itu, tadinya gue mau kasih tau lo tapi lo udah mutusin sambungan jadi... gue ga bisa ngomong deh,gomen ya hehehe."

"kalo kesini ngapain?"

"Itu urusan gue." kata shikamaru dingin

"oke, ga mau kasih tau?oke lo cari pelayan lain saja." Ancam Ino dan langsung melangkah pergi. Tetapi , sebelum Ino pergi Shikamaru sudah menahannya.

"haah mendokusai! Baiklah gue kasih tau. Gue kesini karena gue ada shooting disini selama 4 bulan habis tuh gue ke Konoha lagi." Kata shika menjelaskan dengn bosan

"Makasih ya sudah memberitahukan hehehe, sekarang anda mau pesan apa?" tanya Ino mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Kau itu sama seperti dulu ya... hmm... gue mau pesan Vanilla Latte."

"oke tunggu ya pesanannya." kata Ino yang melaju menuju kasir

"masih seperti dulu, cerewet dan kadang memaksa kehendak,tapi dia perhatian dibanding Temari." Gumam shikamaru menyesal

-SHIKAMARU POV-

"Masih seperti dulu, cerewet, kadang memaksa kehendak, tapi dia perhatian dibanding Temari." Gumam shikamaru menyesal. Ya memang, gue nyesel banget milih Temari, bodohnya gue. Tak menyadari kalau Temari hanya akting belaka. Didepan kamera saja mencari perhatian. Dibelakang? Cuma mengacuhkan gue. Ada yang salah ya?

Ya memang ini salah, gue memang cowo pintar mempunyai IQ 200. Tapi tidak memakainya secara baik, salah memilih orang karena mendengar manager gue doang. Ini memang salah gue yang memilih manager gila itu. Bukan tepatnya terpaksa menerimanya.

"shikamaru, ini Vanilla latte-nya." kata-kata manisnya keluar dari mulutnya yang membuat gue terpesona mendengarnya (lebay banget ya)

"Hah mendokusai!Kau ngagetin gue aja lu." kataku berdesah

"hahahaha makanya janagan melamun, shika!Pasti kau melamun karena pengen tidur hahahha." tertawanya membuatku senang tapi aku hanya menunjukkan wajah bosan

"hah! Kau menyebalkan!Mendokusai." Kataku yang hanya berpura-pura kesal

"Gomen Shika-kun , makanya jangan suka tidur! Shika minum ya minumannya gue mau kerja lagi, Jaa-nee." katanya

Inilah kesempatanku untuk pergi dari kehidupan Temari...

-END SHIKAMARU POV-

"Gomen Shika-kun,makanya jangan suka tidur! Shika minum ya minumannya gue mau kerja lagi, Jaa-nee."kata Ino langsung meniinggalkan meja itu

Setelah Ino meninggalkan Shika Ino menuju ke Sakura yang didekat kasir

"Ino ko muka lu buram sih pas ketemu Shika? Bukannya seneng ketemu sahabat lama?"

"Iya sih Sak, tapi gue kesel aje sama die ya die kesini cuman ngegundahin hati gue doang yang lnataran nginget Sai." kata Ino

"heh? Emang ada apa?" Tanya Sakura heran

"Gue jadi nginget Sai kalo Shika senyum-senyum sendiri, tapi Shika senyum-senyum sendiri karena Temari-chan kan?" kata Ino sambil mengingat masa lalunya

"Iya gue tau No, tapi ga selamanya lu ngingat itu No.. gue tau lu suka sama Shika dan udah jadian sama Temari Cuma kayaknya Shika udah gundah sama Temari-san deh lu liat aja raut mukanya Shika." sambil nyondongin mukanya ke Shika

"Iya-iya gue tau dia lagi galau tapi segalaunya dia ga ke Temari juga kan..."kata Ino

"Iya aja deh."kata Sakura nyerah

CTAK pensil melayang ke kepala Sakura "Ittaiii"Kata Sakura yang mengaduh kesakitan

"lagi lu Cuma iya aja ga ngertiin sahabatnya lagi galau dong!" Balas Ino kesall

"heh? Gue udah ngertiin lo tau Cuma lo nya aja yang gue kasih tau masih aja ngelak. Udahlah gue lagi males tuh beresin meja sekalian tuh terima tamunya." kata Sakura yang langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan Ino yang langsung pergi membereskan mejanya

'Ino, maaf ya gue ga bisa ngasih tau kalo sebenarnya Shika ga suka sama Temari-san. Dan lagi pula Temari-san hanya mempermainkan Shika, lagi pula dia suka sama lo, maafin gue ya No,gue ga bisa ngasih tau sekarang, gue tunggu lo peka aja sama Shika' batin Sakura yang merasa bersalah

.

.

.

Jam 13:00 Di Apartemen

"Sak, kita makan yuk."

"ayo, tapi makan dimana? Atau lu mau masak?"tanya sakura

"hmmm... keluar aja yuk lagi pula jam 4 kita ke UBI (Universitas Berlin International) kan?" kata Ino

"hahaha I know, I know, nah sekarang mending kita siap-siap dulu"

"hmm... ya udah"

.

Jam 14:25 (bersiap-siap keluar dari apartemen)

Dan mereka bersiap-siap dan setelah itu mereka keluar dari apartemen mereka, dan mengunci kamar apartemen mereka. Dan mereka berjalan menuju estaurant deket apartemen mereka.

"hmm... Ino, kita makan apa nih disini banyak restaurant." kata sakura bingung

"hmm.. kita makan di restaurant itu lagi pula disitu murah" kata Ino yang menunjuk sebuah restaurant bergaya Eropa dan masih memiliki ciri khas daerah Jepang. Dan Ino dan Sakura pun masuk.

Saat mereka memasuki restaurant itu...

"INO-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN" teiak seorang lelaki yang memanggil mereka berdua. Lalu mereka melihat sekeliling mereka. Tapi mereka tak melihat itu. Dan saat mereka berjalan masuk, ada seorang lelaki menepuk bahu Ino dan seketika Ino kaget dan mereka pun berbalik ke belakang.

"Naruto?" tanya mereka bersamaan

"haloo Sakura-chan, Ino-chan ternyata masih ingat dengan saya hahah, gomen ya sama yang tadi." kata naruto nyengir kuda

"hah, lu tenyata masih seperti dulu ya! ngagetin aja" kata Sakua bosan

"Hei kalian sudah-sudah, dan ngomong-ngomong lu Naruto kesini ngapain? Dan kabarnya lu udah jadian sama Hinata-chan ya?" tanya Ino

"hmm... gue kesini Dinas alias dipindahin kerja sama bos gue, palingan gue 3 tahunan disini, hmm... masalah Hinata-chan kalian ketinggalan informasi ya?"Tanya Naruto sambil selidik. sakura dan Ino pun mengernyitkan dahi

"kalian bingung ya gue ngomong gini?Kalo pengen tau kita masuk aja yuk ke restaurant itu"menunjuk ke sebuah restaurant yang dimaksud Naruto

saat di dalam Restaurant, Seorang wanita bermata lavender dan berambut biru dongker sedang duduk dan melambai ke arah Naruto, sakura, dan Ino

"Nah itu dia!" kata Naruto gembira

dan mereka berjalan menuju tempat duduk tersebut

"Halo Sakura-chan, Ino-chan."

"halo juga Hinata-chan."kata Sakura dan Ino serempak dan mereka lalu duduk di tempat duduk tersebut, Hinata bersama Naruto dan sakura bersama Ino

"Hinata-chan udah lama ya ga ketemuan nih" Kata sakura

"hahah Iya nih kata sakura bener, oiya maksud Naruto tadi apa?"Tanya Ino kepada mereka berdua

Hinata mengernyit bingung

"Yang tentang hubungan kaliann" kata Sakura mengingatkan

"I-Itu yaa ke-kenapa?" seketika Hinata gugup

"Gomen Hinata kalo kami memaksa" kata Ino kecewa.

"hahah maksud Hinata-chan, gue sama Hinata udah Nikah, iyakan Hinata-chan sayang?" seketika HInata berbushling ria dan langsung mengangguk "hahahha selamat ya udah nikah, dan ko kami ga diundang?" Tanya sakura

"Gomen ya kami tak memberitahukan kalian karena kami takut memberitahukan kalian jadi kami tidak memberitahukannya lagi pula kami udah memberitahukan Dei-ni" Kata Hinata menjelaskan

"ohh jadi begitu ya... Tapi selamat lagi ya hehehe" kata Ino memberi selamat diikuti dengan sakura

Lalu mereka tidak melanjutkan makan karena makanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang.

Mereka lalu makan dan Hening. Sepanjang makannan sedang disantap suasana hening hanya suara garpu dan sendok yang berbunyi. dan, hening dipecahkan oleh Naruto

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Ino hanya raut muka yang berubah menjadi datar

"Lu kenapa pas gue tanya tentang Sai kayaknya muram gitu muka lo?" tanya Naruto heran

"hmm.. lu tanya itu sebenarnya Sai sama Ino sudah tidak berhubungan lagi." jawab sakura sambil mendengus nafas.

"kenapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Ja-jangan..." Yang akhirnya buka bicara

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Halo ketemu lagi dnegan Mitako dengan fanfic abalnya. Hmmm... ceritanya kurang panjang ya? Ceritanya gimana? Maaf ya kalo ceritanya kuang enak dibaca dan Typo-nya banyak, dan sekali lagi maaf kalo ceritanya masih berlanjut (PundungT.T)... Oke ceritanya memang kurang keluar apa yang terjadi dan konflik belom keluar hihihihi :D, oiya saya sebagai sang author mau ngasih tau kalo cerita ini saya ambil dari sebuah film namanya apa gitu maaf ya kalo kayaknya ada yang di copas hehehehe.

Dan sekali lagi sang author tak berbakat ini meminta maaf kepada kalian yaaa... (ko ngehina diri sendiri?)

Oiya buat yang udah baca silahkan Review ya.. dan yang udh review akan dibala ya :D

.

.

.

SILAHKAN RnR

REVIEW YA PLASE

I NEED REVIEW

*PUPPY EYES NO JUTSU DIAKTIFKAN*


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

SUMMARY :

**"Gomen ya kami tak memberitahukan kalian karena kami takut memberitahukan kalian jadi kami tidak memberitahukannya lagi pula kami udah memberitahukan Dei-ni" Kata Hinata menjelaskan**

**"ohh jadi begitu ya... Tapi selamat lagi ya hehehe" kata Ino memberi selamat diikuti dengan sakura**

**Lalu mereka tidak melanjutkan makan karena makanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang.**

**Mereka lalu makan dan Hening. Sepanjang makannan sedang disantap suasana hening hanya suara garpu dan sendok yang berbunyi. dan, hening dipecahkan oleh Naruto**

**"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Ino hanya raut muka yang berubah menjadi datar**

**"Lu kenapa pas gue tanya tentang Sai kayaknya muram gitu muka lo?" tanya Naruto heran**

**"hmm.. lu tanya itu sebenarnya Sai sama Ino sudah tidak berhubungan lagi." jawab sakura sambil mendengus nafas.**

**"kenapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi**

**"Ja-jangan..." Yang akhirnya buka bicara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You are my superstar**

**Pairing : Shikamaru Ino**

**Disclaimer : Pastinya Masashi Kishimoto dong **

**Warning: Alur ceritanya berantakan, typos, OOC**

**Agak aneh, banyaklah**

**KALO GA SUKA GA USAH BACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Dan Ino, Sakura dan Naruto pun melihat Hinata yang menggantungkan kata-kata yang dilontarkan dari mulut hinata

"Ya.. yang kalian tau Sai itukan seorang pelukis terkenal..."

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sai, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura disertai dengan anggukan sang suami, Naruto

"ka-kalian masih bingung ya? Oke kan gue jelaskan... kalau Sai biasa mengeksperikan rasa cintanya kepada orang lain dengan melukiskan seseorang yang ia cintai..." Jelas Hinata dengan liih dan menghembukan nafas keras

"Arghh.. keterlaluan sekali si mSai yang menyakiti hati seseorang terutama sahabat gue sendiri... Kurang ajar!" Geram Naruto membuat Hinata ketakutan dan Sakura yang coba menenangkan Naruto

"Sudahlah Naruto.. Untuk apalagi lu marah sama dia... Lagi pulakan gue udah ga ada urusann lagi sama dia..." Ino yang mencoba menenangkan Naruto

"heh? Bisa begitu? Lo gila ya... mau aja dipermainkan sama mayat hidup itu..." Naruto yang menyemburkan kekesalannya ke Ino

"Su-sudahlah Na-naru-ruto-kun... yang dikatakan Ino lagipula, Sa-sai su-sudah berpacaran sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu" Hinata yang menjawab dengan tergagap-gagap

Dan mereka ber oh ria tapi tunggu hening merajalela untuk mencerna apa yang Hinata katakan

Hening ...

1...

Hening

2

Hening

3

"UAPAH?" Dan satu meja itu teriak yang beruntungnya tidak mengagetkan para pengunjung karena di**restaurant** itu ramai.

"A-apa kau bercanda Hinata?" tanya Sakura untuk mengecek

"aku tidak bercanda Sakura-chan"

"Ulangi sekali lagi Hinata!" Naruto yang mengeluarkan suara dengan kesalnya

"Sa-sai su-sudah berpacaran se-selama du-dua bu-bul-lan." Hinata yang mengulang kata-katanya dengan tergagap-gagap

'Ternyata dugaan gue benar selama ini...' lirih Ino

"Apa aku salah dengar Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto tak percaya "Tidak Naruto-**chan**, apa yang dikatakan Hinata benar, ya setidaknya gue sudah melupakannya walaupun itu sudah lama gue ketahui." Ino yang menjelaskan sambil terseyum miris

"hah? Kau sudah lu sejak kapan?" tanya mereka bersamaan "Yaa.. kurang lebih 2 bulan"

"Kenapa lu nungguin dia mutusin lu ino?" tanya sakura

"Ya namanya juga cinta Sakura." Jawab Ino datar "Hei Ino, Lu sudah gilakah? Apa lu sakit?" Tanya Naruto berlebihan

"Ya gue emang gila tapi gue ga sakit nar."

"Yayaya.. gue sudah tau jawaban dari Ino." Balas Sakura sambil memainkan matanya bosan

"Gara-gara dia, lo jadi gini kan! Mending gue pengen adu bacot sama die sekarang juga"Geram Naruto yang sudah mendidih daritadi

"Na-naruto-**kun**, jangan..." Hinata yang membuka pembicaraan karena takut

"Sudahlah Naruto-chan, lo berlebihan tau ga! Udah biarin aja ntar kena karmanya kan?" Ino mencoba menenangkan Naruto

"Baiklah kalau itu mau lo Ino, aku menyerah sajalah." Naruto yang menyerah dengan nada kesal dan membuat ketiga wanita ini terkekeh

"Hinata-**chan **sekarang jam brapa ya?" tanya Sakura

"udah jam 3 kenapa ya sakura-**chan**?" tanya Hinata sambil berhati-hati berkata

"ohh makasih yaa."

Hening

Hening

Hening

"APA!?" Giliran Ino yang berteriak dan Naruto yang sedang minu menyemburkan minumnya dan hinata dan Sakura terlonjak kaget

"OKE GUE AKAN PERGI **JAA-NEE!" **Teriak Ino dan langsung pergi begitu saja dan yang ditinggalkan hanya **sweatdrop**

"Sakura-**chan**, ada apa dengan Ino?" tanya Naruto "Gue ga tau mungkin dia takut terlambat kali, oiya gue pergi ya Jaa-nee semuanya" dan Sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk menyusul Ino

Dan, yang tersisa hanya sepasang suami istri yang sedang duduk di restaurant itu.

"Hinata-**chan**, kamu sudah tau tentang itu semuanya darimana? Kenapa tidak mau memberitahukannya kepadaku?" tanya Naruto dingin

"sebenarnya aku baru mengetahuinya pada saat aku bejalan-jalan disekitar apartemen dan juga taman di kota ini aku melihat Sai sedang bersama wanita yang tak lain pacarnya itu." Terang Hinata dengan takut-takut. "hmm... Kalau gitu kita akan memberitahukannya ke Shikamaru." Naruto menjawab dengan gembira sambil menyeringai senang.

-SKIP TIME-

**Di Tempat Ino dan Sakura **

"Aduhh Ino, lo kenapa sih lari-lari? Untung aja gue ga ketinggalan bus, kalo ga gue kehilangan jejak lo dah!" gerutu Sakura

"Gomen Sakura-chan heheheh, tadi gue takut telat aja sampai di sini hehehe" Jawab Ino dengan nyengir . "hah kau membuat gue khawati tau ga.. lu gila atau apaan?" dan Ino pun terkekeh-kekeh mendengar gerutuan sahabatnya, Sakura. Dan, mereka pun masuk ke dalam univertas dan menuju arah fakultas mereka yang dari pintu masuk mereka berjalan bersamaan dan berpisah di dua arah yang berbeda. Sakura menuju ke kanan yang bertuliskan papan "FAKULTAS KEDOKTERAN" sedangkan Ino menuju ke kiri yang bertuliskan papan "FAKULTAS KOMUNIKASI"

"Sakura-**chan**, ntar pulang barengkan?" tanya Ino sebelum pergi

"iya Ino, tapi ntar gue agak lama keluar, biasa si **sensei **Banci alay, ya lo tau pastikan?"

"hahah iya gue tau, mana mungkinlah gue ga tau, tuh **sensei **ngajar di tempat gue aja atau bisa dibilang guru peganti Iruka **sensei**"

"ohh gitu, Jaa Ino"

Dan mereka pun pergi ke arah tujuan mereka...

**-SKIP TIME-**

Pukul 18:40 Di kafe Smurfbuns Coffe

"Oh... ayolah lama sekali lo Sakura,gue nunggu lama banget" Gerutu Ino sambil meminum Capuchinonya yang sudah tinggal setengah. Ino melihat pemandangan kota dari kaca Cafe dan Ino juga sempat mengutak atik HP-nya untuk memastikan Sakura sudah selesai atau belum

10 menit kemudian...

'DRTTT DRTTT DR-'

"**Moshi-moshi**?"

"Ino, ini gue Sakura. Gue ni di depan gerbang Universitas. Lo dimana?" tanya Sakura

"Gue di Cafe seberang, mending lo kesini aja deh. Gue males ke sana lagi rame banget. banyak banget lagi wartawan tuh"

"oke gue kesana, lo jangan kemana-mana yo."

"iyaa." –PIP- sambungan pun terputus

Tidak sampai 5 menit Sakura sudah sampai di Cafe

"Sakura, lo lama banget sih pulangnya? Gue dah nunggu setengah jam yang lalu tau!" gerutu Ino kesal .

"hahaha lu kaya ga tau aja si guru alay tuh"

"Sensei itu lagi? Ashh..."

"ya tapi ada selain itu."

"Nani? Ada apa dengan jalan keluar universitasnya ya?"

"Iya No. Tadi gue juga ngeliat Shikamaru. Dia diwawancarai sama pengacara tuh entah kenapa."

"hmm... be- eh? Iya Sak?"

"Iyaa gue ga boong ngapain sih gue boong!?"

"oke-oke gue Cuma nanya doang"

Dan saat mereka ngobrol-ngobrol berbunyilah pintu cafe dan muncul orang yang mereka bicarakan dan orang itu langsung sembunyi di tampat duduk Ino dan Sakura. Otomatis mereka menjadi kaget.

"Shikamaru?" tanya mereka berdua

"sttt... diem dulu wey! **Mendokusai**!"

Dan mereka pun **sweat drop**

Poor Sakura dan Ino...

5 menit kemudian...

"Akhirnya tuh wartawan pergi juga! Mendokusai!"

"hahahah emang lo kenapa lagi dikejar-kejar sama wartawan masalah narkoba lagi? Atau Temari?"

"hei! Jangan bawa-bawa narkoba ya! Itu udah lewat banget!" Ucap Shikamaru kesal

"udahlah Ino jangan dibahas lagi..." kata Sakura akhirnya

"Trus kenapa lo diwancarai sama wartawan-wartawan itu lagi?" tanya Ino

"Gue sama Temari udah putus karena dia udah dijodohin sama orang lain" Shikamaru yang menjawab dengan bosannya

"Siapa Shika?"

"**I don't Know**"

"hah! Pelit lu!" Ino pura-pura kesal

"Mendokusai! Gue beneran Ino masa iya gue berani banget boong."

"hahahah, **Just Kidding** Shika. Tapai ngomong-ngomong kenapa lo ke tempat kuliah gue?" tanya Ino sambil meminum kopinya.

"Jadi itu Tempat kuliah lo berdua?" Tanya Shikamaru balik dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

"Jadi gue kesana dipanggil sama ketua polisi alias yang punya universitas tuh." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Iruka-sensei maksud lu? Emang apa hubungannya lu sama Iruka sen-sei tuh?" Tanya Ino

"Gue sebenarnya detektif buat nyari tersangka yang ngebuat ayah lu jadi meninggal maap banget kalau gue harus bohong ya." Jelas Shikamaru

"Jadi lu selama ini bohong? Buat apa sih bohongiin gue?" Tanya Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Soalnya mantan lu yang jadi tersangka, No." Jawab Sakura pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh Ino.

"Sakura, lu juga tau?" Tanya Ino mendetail.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

.

.

A/n:

Oke maksih lanjut ya? Hm... maap ya kalo saya updatenya lama banget maklum mau nyiapin buat UTS dan saya sibuk banget. Gimana dengan ceritanya? Udah panjang banget ya? Hahah saya ngebuat fanfic ini karena teman saya meminta cerita yang agak panjang. Tapi kaya-nya ga seru deh cerita saya. Dan setelah membaca tetap RnR. Ya :D


End file.
